villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Enchanted Girl
The Enchanted Girl is a mysterious, ghost-like being who serves as Cassandra's mentor and the secondary antagonist of the third season of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure. History She is first seen in the flashback during "Rapunzel's Return" when Cassandra walks into the door of The House of Yesterday's Tomorrow. Cassandra is greeted by the Enchanted Girl she tells Cassandra that she wants to help her regain her lost memories while telling Cassandra that she is her friend. this causes Cassandra to learn about her being Mother Gothel's daughter and that she abandoned her for Rapunzel. Cassandra's pain causes her to cry when the Enchanted Girl comes saying that she is sorry that happened to her. she tells her that she will always be outshined by Rapunzel unless she does something. this causes Cassandra to betray Rapunzel and take the moonstone for herself As Cassandra tries to master her powers the Enchanted Girl comes in "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?" telling Cassandra that the moonstone responds to hate and anger and to use those emotions When Cassandra was starting to feel guilty about her betrayal towards Rapunzel, in "Beginnings", the Enchanted Girl tells Cassandra that half of the opal's power that should be hers are within Rapunzel's regrown hair due to her touching the black rock, so this causes Cassandra to get even angrier During "Be Very Afraid", the Enchanted Girl tells her that she is destined to clam both the Moonstone and the Sun-Drop once she destroys Rapunzel to gain the ultimate power, hearing this causes Cassandra to create red versions of the black rocks. the Enchanted Girl explains to Cassandra that the moonstone reacts to emotions including fear, as well as rage. After Rapunzel and Varian got rid of the red rocks in Corona, as thats were they were sent, the Enchanted Girl uses that fact to continue to manipulate Rapunzel telling her that she will always be outshined by Rapunzel and they only way to stop that is to destroy her. Personality The Enchanted Girl initially presents herself as a kind, friendly, caring person who wants to be Cassandra's friend. but as she continues to corrupt Cassandra's mind her much more sinister and manipulative side. Her most defining characteristic is her master of manipulation, she is successful able to convince Cassandra to turn on Rapunzel by showing Cassandra her past. and throught the season she plays with Cassandra rage and angry to corrupt her mind as part of her end goal to destroy Rapunzel. Though her motives for doing this are still unknown, for now. Trivia *Being a young spirit that shows someone the shadows of their own past, mirrors the actions of the Ghost of Christmas Past from A Christmas Carol. *Because it's not made clear yet why she is manipulating Cassandra to want Rapunzel dead many fan theories have popped up about this **One of the most popular ones is that she is either Zhan Tiri or on of his minions possibly as spirit version of Mother Gothel as she was implied to once work for Zhan Tiri Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Magic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Paranormal Category:Symbolic Category:Strategic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Successful